When Your World Is Turned Upside Down
by SammiejjXS
Summary: Bella is 13 years and Edward 23. She secretly loves him. When they go to the pool she tells she loves him. Edward doesnt feel the same way. Ten years later she moves to another Unversity with Edward as her teacher. TWO SHOT!Rated M for LEMON.R&R PLEASS.


**A** **/N****: So I wrote this story for the secret and lies contest by ****RobertPattinsonlover4ever****.**

**It's a two shot story!!!**

Title: When your world is turned upside down.

Penname: SammiejjXS

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. All Stephanie Meyer.

Their ages:

Bella Swan

She is 13 and Alice is her BF and Emmet her brother.

Alice Cullen

Also 13 and Bella is her BF with Edward as her brother.

Emmet Swan

Emmet is 21 and is in college for his third year. Edward is his BF.

Edward Cullen

Edward is 23 two years older than Emmet but they've been friends throughout their childhood. He is in his last year for college studying for Biology (A/N: Don't know if you can study in that). Emmet is his BF.

Prologue

Bella's POV

Ten years before

'Alice seriously!' I whined.

She was playing Bella-Barbie again. I was seriously done!

After a manicure, pedicure, waxing (I'm for god sake 13 years old! I rather shave! Where does she get these things from?!), my hair and last but not least make-up I totally had it, even though I doubted there was more Bella-Barbie to play.

'Oh, Bella stop your whining seriously! Don't you want to look good for your future husband?'

Immediately I flushed red. Damn that pixie!

'Alice he will never, and when I say never I mean NEVER, notice me! I mean I am just his best friends little sister.'

I muttered that last sentence.

I Isabella Marie Swan was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.** (A/N: I know Twilight :D)**

Edward was my big brother Emmett's best friend. He was also Alice's big brother. Emmett was the reason – and Edward – that I met Alice, and I am still grateful for that. Except when it is Bella-Barbie time.

'Oh, shush that is a big woof of bullshit! I mean, okay you are his best friends little sis, and yes you are ten years younger then him, and yes again that he sees you as his non-related little sister but who knows in the future?'

I groaned and put my head down on my desk in defeat. I lifted my head from my desk and looked at Alice with a pained look.

'In the future? In the future means NEVER! I will always be his non-related-and-less-annoying-than-his-actual-related-sister, sister.'

Alice nodded at me knowing that she wouldn't win and rolled her eyes.

'So, you are all set! That means you have to be downstairs in exactly 5 minutes or he won't see your stunning appearance in the full sunlight before we go to the pool with them!'

Alice and her weird senses. I just shrugged.

'May I look in that totally oversized mirror you brought along with you?'

'Oh! I almost forgot! Yes, yes, of course! Close your eyes.'

I did what she said, and I felt my chair turn swiftly.

'Open them!' Alice's voice whispered excitedly in my ear.

Slowly I opened my eyes and did not recognize myself at first.

Alice had curled my hair into curls and it was shining. My nails had a French manicure; it actually looked like I had nails. Alice didn't go overboard with make-up. Light and natural. I was wearing a light brown eye shadow with brown eyeliner under as well above my eye. She used transparent mascara to give them a boost without making it look fake. My lips had a beige colour to make them look redder. I looked like a freaking Supermodel.

'Alice you are AMAZING!' I screamed and jumped out of my chair to give her a hug.

We started jumping up and down on my bed, squealing at the same time and went on for about 3 minutes when Emmet almost broke down my door looking bewildered around and shouting.

'WHATS WRONG?! ARE YOU TWO HURT?!'

Alice and I stopped squealing and jumping the minute Emmet bursted through my door.

We rolled our eyes and grinned at each other.

Emmet noticed we were alright but looked at me like I had grown a second head.

'What are you staring at, Em?' I asked him.

'Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister?' Emmet asked calmly – which was very unusual for him – at me and still looked like I grew a second head.

Alice and I rolled our eyes. Again.

'Alice.' Was all that I said looking around for my bag with my swimming stuff.

Alice handed me a bag that looked really expensive. My eyes widened and I was about to protest when Alice cut me in.

'Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It.' Alice said slowly giving me her in-famous death glare.

I tucked the bag under my arm securely showing that I would use it.

Alice nodded and smiled and then suddenly her eyes grew wide and she took me by the arm and ran past Emmet, who had a confused look on his face, downstairs and stopped in our front yard.

I heard Emmet come down stairs. A minute later he walked out with his bag and locked the door. Charlie had a fishing weekend with Billie so Emmet and I were staying over at the Cullen's. All of our stuff were already there thanks to Edward. I sighed. He would never notice me. He for Gods sake ten years older! I turned towards Emmet to ask him to give me his key when I heard a car stop in front of the house.

I didn't turn immediately when I heard Edward get out of the car.

All of a sudden I felt very self-conscious with my denim shorts and strapless red top. Emmet grinned and wanted to walk past me.

'Hold on there you big goof! Turn in the keys or you are in some serious trouble!' I said as I held my hand out.

Emmet pouted but I didn't give in no matter how cute. Last time when he had the keys he 'lost' them and we had to sleep on the porch in the middle of the winter. What turned out, he stuffed the keys in an inside pocket in his jacket which he never used. I was playing safe by then.

He groaned and handed me the keys.

'You're no fun.' He grumbled in my ear when he walked towards Edward.

'Eddie!!! Ready for some chick chasin'?'

'Emmet.' That velvet voice I knew way to well spoke calmly.

'My name is Edward. E. D. W. A. R. D. You have a girlfriend Em, she will kill you if you touch an other girl next to All and Bell, and you are soooo deep in that you wouldn't even notice other girls.'

I turned around and started laughing together with Alice.

Then Emmet started arguing with Edward about Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend.

Alice and I were laughing our ass off and eventually ended up on the ground as the argument landed on the moans we heard when the two of them were in his room.

We didn't even hear them stop arguing because we were just laughing to hard.

Me and Alice were still laughing when a shadow blocked the sun from my sight.

I stopped laughing when I heard two voices whisper. I noticed that Alice had stopped as well and stood up.

She held out a hand, and I gratefully took it. We fixed our hair, put on some lip gloss, fixed our clothes as well and turned towards E&E.

They were grinning at each other and gave us some stupid I-Know-Something-That-You-Don't-Know looks.

Alice turned to me rolled her eyes and walked towards the car.

Before I knew what was happening Emmet ran past me and threw

Alice over his shoulder.

I knew what would follow and made a run for the backseat.

Of course Eddie here was faster than anyone else I knew. He also scooped me up in his arms and held me tight against his chest.

I blushed when I noticed how close we were. In the background I heard Alice scream something to me but I was too absorbed by Edward holding me bridal style to make out the words.

'Uhm, yo – you should pu-pu-put me down. I'm pro – probably way to he – heavy.' I managed to blurt out. What was with the whole stuttering thing?!

He just started laughing really hard and my blush became even deeper.

'Oh, silly Bella! Thinks she is too heavy! How wrong she is.'

Than I heard Emmet yell something very, very unpleasing.

'Yo, Ed-Meister were shall we put these two little packages?

Edward shrugged. 'I don't know Emmet. Where they usually belong? He said/asked in a too innocent voice.

They flashed grins at each other, and ran to the back of the car, opened the trunk, threw us in and closed it again before Alice and I really took notice of what happened.

I turned to Alice and she was staring at me. In unison.

'OPEN THE FREAKING TRUNK YOU SON OF A BITCHES OR WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE MOMENT WE GET OUT!!!'

We started banging on every piece of material we could find and cursing the two of them in all the languages we knew how to curse.

I faintly heard Edward say something like 'gonna pay if they wreck my car' but I wasn't sure.

After a while we stopped knowing it wouldn't matter. I sighed and made myself as comfortable as possible in this small space with Alice following my lead.

'You know we have to make them pay.' She told me.

'How?' I asked.

'You know, they are like master genius in pranking!'

'But we are they prankster's sisters!!!'

'We can give them a little payback now you know.' I said smiling evil in a very exciting way.

'Spill!!!!!!!!'

'The moment they open the trunk we will pretend like we died because of the lack of air!' I whispered.

She nodded but had a thoughtful look on her face.

'Lets pretend were suffocating already.' And with that she started making sucking noises.

At first I did not get what the hell she was doing but then I got it. I started making the same noises until I heard her noises becoming softer. She nodded to follow her lead and I did.

Eventually she stopped, motioning for me to continue until she said stop. 'Stop!' She yelled-whispered. And I did.

The car stopped and I assumed on our destination.

We lay down like we were dead, mouth open and eyes bulging out of our sockets. This was going to be fun and I smirked at Alice and she smirked back before the trunk opened.

'Okay, little kittens we have arrived at our destination!'

Emmet.

I heard a loud gasp and a 'dude!' which made it very hard for me not to laugh. I had my eyes on Alice and I saw she had the same problem.

'Dude! We killed them!' still Emmet.

I saw Alice get lifted up and I felt myself been lifted up as well.

I knew instantly whose arms they were.

Edward.

Alice and I were layed down on the ground doing the best we could to not star laughing or asses off.

'Let's give them CPR.' Edward said.

OHMYFREAKINGGODOHMYFREAKINGGODOHMYDFREAKINGGOD!

EWARD WAD GOING TO GIVE ME CPR?!

OMG ALSO BREATHING IN MY MOUTH!?

My eyes flickered to Alice and I saw hers gleaming with excitement.

I felt Edwards hand on my chest, pushing.

They were really stupid. You supposed to listen if I have a heartbeat first! And that for someone who studies Biology **(A/N: Well I don't know if that exists but hey, its my fanfic :D).**

And then I felt it.

His lips on mine.

Breathing his breath in me.

OMG! I quickly looked at Alice and I saw that her hands were clenched in fist to stop her from squealing like mad.

I couldn't take it anymore.

It felt wrong to prank them like that.

I pushed Edward off of me and stood up quickly spitting on the ground to make it look like I didn't want him to 'kiss' me.

I looked down at him and saw the emotions running over his face.

Anger and relief were battling to surface.

I cracked up laughing and saw Alice laughing to.

We just couldn't help ourselves I suppose…

Their expressions – especially Edwards – were hilarious.

I had to hold my sided to not fall down but managed to trip over my own feet still.

Edward caught me anger clear on his face but the corners of his lips up like he was choking on his laugh.

I laughed even harder (if that was possible).

Eventually we were all four laughing. Since it was so early there were very few people.

I stopped laughing. This was ridiculous! What are we? Five?

I stood up brushed the dirt off of my clothes and held a hand out for Edward who was still sitting on the ground.

He took my hand and stood up.

Somehow we managed to stop Emmet and Alice with laughing – which was a very hard thing to do – and managed to get to the pool with accidents.

We found a nice spot and packed out our stuff.

Everybody was pulling off there clothes but I didn't really wanted to because of the miniscule piece of fabric that was called a bikini.

Alice gave me her infamous-death-glare and I quickly undid my shorts and t-shirt.

I felt someone's eyes on me and turned around.

There was Edward – with his shirt of, and his perfect abs – looking at me intensely.

I blushed and quickly layed down next to Alice.

We slid on our sunglasses – OMG! From Chanel!? Alice got me a freaking Chanel pair of sunglasses?! She was gonna pay for this – and went sunbathing while the guys immediately jumped in the pool.

A lot of time had passed and we still layed there in the sunset when two shadows blocked our perfect view

'Hey! Morons of brothers get out of our sun! This is a beautiful sunset!'

I just rolled my eyes at Alice when something sank in.

Brothers.

I stood up immediately pulling Alice with me, and made a run for it still pulling Alice with me.

'BELLA?! What the hell do you thi-…?

I interrupted her. 'Look behind you and ask me again!'

She looked behind her still running when she saw our two brothers coming our way – wet – and she immediately understood why.

'OMG! Bella RUN!' The pixie sprinted, her pulling me with her instead of me pulling her.

'They are going to RUIN all of my beautiful art work!' Alice whined.

I glanced behind me quickly and saw nobody behind us.

'Alice! I think we lost them!' I said. Alice glanced behind her two when I felt two strong arms – wet arms, not to mention – grabbing me and holding me bridal style.

I looked up and gasped.

Edward.

Edward holding me.

Edward holding me bridal style.

Edward holding me bridal style while wet with his hair in a perfect mess.

Edward holding me bridal style while wet with his hair in a prefect mess running towards the pool and flashing me his perf…

WOW!

HOLD UP!

REWIND!

_*__Rewind tune*_ 'running towards the pool'.

And that's when I started screaming for him to let me go, and making up this entire story about how I will drown or that my bikini get loose with me standing there topples or how angry Alice is gonna be when he will and I quote; 'my beautiful art work'.

But it was no use.

In front of me I saw Emmet jumping in while holding Alice.

I felt hem leave the ground and I wrenched my arms around his neck with no intends of letting go.

I felt the water consume us and I stared him in the eyes while underwater. He stared right back with an emotion I couldn't quite define when he resurfaced and let go of me.

'Sheesh Bells, I wasn't gonna let you drown or something!'

I noticed my arms hadn't moved an inch and I let go quickly blushing deep red and planning on diving underwater to hide it.

He saw what I was planning on doing and pulled me quickly to him again with one arm, the other one he used to lift up my chin to look at me.

'Don't, hide your blush. It's beautiful.' He said with those green piercing eyes that seemed to look right into my soul.

I felt like I wanted to tell him how I felt about him.

There had always been something about us.

Some strange connection waved between us, pulling us closer like two magnets.

'Edward…' I started, but I couldn't get the words out right.

'Yes, Bells?'

I hid my head in his chest but he made me face him again.

'Please tell me Bells. I'm here for you. You know you can tell me anything.

I laughed without humour at the irony.

He looked at me with this green, no let me rephrase that, emerald eyes at me and one thought shot through me head like fireworks.

Now or never.

'E-Edward, I – I' Oh good god just spit it out!

'I Love you.' I said without hesitation or stuttering.

He literally let me fall – even though we were in the water – and I just sank to the bottom.

He didn't feel the same way.

My heart was shattered in a million pieces.

I just let my body go down not caring, not feeling the urge to breath.

I took notice that I hit the bottom but didn't care. Again.

My body was screaming for oxygen but I didn't want to resurface.

I felt my consciousness slip until I broke the water.

I felt earth underneath me and gasped for air, coughing out the water I took in when he surprisingly let go off me.

When I was done coughing someone pushed me in a sitting position and wrapped a towel over me.

I looked at the worried face of my best friend, my brother and the love of my life even though he did not return these feelings.

I head hurt and I heard this strange buzzing sound in my ears.

There mouths were moving but I heard no sound coming from there lips.

The buzzing disappeared and I recognized the words.

'Bella? Bella?! Bella! Are you alright? Talk to me? What happened? Why are you crying? What did he do to you?!' The anger radiated off of her.

'I swear to god if he hurt you in anyway I'll do some serious physical damage, like cutting of his manhood, slicing it zillion, billion tiny pieces, than make sure that he eats it up, let Emmet beat him, wish that he recovers quickly, then make Emmet beat him up again, throw him in the sea with a cut to his legs where a lot of sharks swim, let them bite him and…

My voice returned throughout Alice's lecture.

'Just take me home.'

'Please.' I added when I didn't answer all of her questions.

'Bella?!'

Edward, I thought.

I turned to him and stood up.

'I get it Edward, don't worry I wont bother you…' I was on the edge of going into hysterics.

'Bella, I'm sorry…'

I cut him off rather roughly.

'Don't feel sorry! I dug my own grave by falling in love with my best friend's brother!' I whisper yelled.

'Just take me home.' I added broken.

I didn't notice the crowd off people who were surrounding us until we had to walk through them.

I ignored each and every one of them until someone spooked me up in his arms.

I looked at his face – he had to be strong to lift me up – and saw Emmet with his jaw clenched.

I hugged him and whispered in his ears.

'I'm so sorry Em. You didn't know and I shouldn't have done that. I love you.'

His jaw unclenched a tiny bit but not much to my discomfort.

'I love you to, Bells.'

He sat me in the car and I looked around searching for the Alice and E – _him._

They came up 5 minutes later.

Emmet got in the back as well did Alice and Edward drove.

We got home and Emmet lifted me up again carrying me inside.

Alice and I agreed that she would stay over before all this happened.

An hour later Alice and I got a shower and were in our PJ's and me crying while Alice comforting me.

I told her what happened and she understood and didn't look at me with pity.

The whole drive back home from La Push, Edward almost destroyed his steering wheel.

After my explanation Alice sighed.

'Than how are we ever going to be just the four of us again?' She asked me with pity in her eyes – not about me but about how things got screwed up. I knew she didn't blame me but it was always the four of us. Every time we went to the pool our brother would rather hang out with us than all those girls who were swooning over them.

'I don't know Alice but I'll tell you one thing.'

She knew I was going to make a promise to myself and looked at me intensely.

'I will never, ever go out with Edward Anthony Cullen again. Ever.'

And oh boy did I know that from ten years from then it would be a hell lotta harder.

**Sooo this is my second story I wrote about ExB and I hope you guys like it.**

**Its reaaaaally long! But I Like it :D..**

**I'll make another chapter about The One as soon as possible,**

**Probably tonight or tomorrow or whatever.…**

**XX SammiejjXS**


End file.
